This invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily shutting off electrical power to the air conditioning compressor of a vehicle and more particularly to supplying more power to the vehicle drive system when the engine RPM momentarily jumps from a slow speed to a high speed, or when the engine is fully loaded, as when the vehicle is climbing uphill.
Modern vehicles are designed to attract consumers and therefore have enhanced performance and luxury. The luxury accessories include such items as CD players, power seats, air bags, etc. Most of these accessories require electric power to operate, and therefore, a steady supply of electric power is required to power these accessories. However, when a vehicle is climbing uphill and fully loaded, or the vehicle is accelerating from a slow speed to a high speed, the electric power generated does not provide enough power for the engine to produce enough horsepower, and a power retardation will occur which causes gasoline combustion to be incomplete and thus carbons are collected on the spark plugs and smoke is expelled from the exhaust pipe.